Dust
Para o episódio de World of Remnant de mesmo nome, veja Dust (episódio de WoR). O Dust é uma fonte de energia de Remnant. As propriedades físicas do Dust o tornam incrivelmente útil para uma variedade de propósitos, particularmente nas armas de muitos personagens da série. É conhecido por fazer um som "cintilante" distintivo passivamente e quando é usado. O nome "Dust" está surgiu de forma implícita como uma referência ao estado primordial do qual a humanidade nasceu. Como um recurso natural, às vezes é poeticamente referido como "Ira da Natureza", ou como um propulsor de energia. História De acordo com lendas antigas relatadas durante a narração de abertura de "Ruby Rose", a humanidade estava presa em uma luta perdida contra as criaturas da escuridão conhecidas como grimm. No entanto, através de sua desenvoltura e ingenuidade, a humanidade conseguiu descobrir e aproveitar de uma fonte de poder que eles chamaram de "Dust", a fim de combater os grimm. A descoberta do Dust tornou-se o ponto de virada na guerra. Parece que depois que a humanidade expulsou os grimm e passou a construir suas civilizações, o Dust se integrou à vida cotidiana dos habitantes de Remnant. Apesar de seu uso generalizado na sociedade, a humanidade ainda precisa entender as origens ou as implicações de seu envolvimento com o Dust. Descrição O Dust é um propelente energético cristalizado, natural, desencadeado pela aura dos humanos e dos faunos. Por razões desconhecidas, o Dust não funciona fora da atmosfera de Remnant, impedindo a possibilidade de voo espacial. Tipos de Dust O Dust pode ser encontrado em quatro tipos básicos. Esses quatro tipos podem ser combinados de forma artificial e natural para formar outros tipos de Dust, cada um com suas próprias propriedades únicas. Cores diferentes de Dust parecem corresponder às suas diferentes naturezas ou efeitos. No episódio de RWBY: World of Remnant, "Dust", as quatro cores básicas são mostradas como vermelho, azul, amarelo e verde. Outras cores conhecidas incluem o azul escuro, o ciano, o branco, o roxo, o laranja brilhante, o laranja escuro e o azul claro. Cada cor tem sua própria propriedade exclusiva. Durante o Volume 2, foi dito que o verde corresponde ao vento, mas parece que o vento pode ter sido alterado para o Dust branco no Volume 3. O vermelho parecer corresponder ao fogo, e o amarelo foi mostrado como capaz de gerar raios. Não está claro a que propriedade o Dust azul corresponde, mas como o Dust de vapor e o Dust de gelo são tipos "secundários" de Dust que consistem parcialmente da Dust de água, logo presume-se que a Dust de água seja do tipo "primário". * Vento ou Ar - Um tipo "primário" de Dust, dito corresponder ao formato verde no episódio de World of Remnant, "Dust". No entanto, a partir do volume 3, parece que o vento pode ter sido alterado para o Dust branco. * Fogo - Miles confirmou que o vermelho é o Dust de fogo em RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream. * Água - Mencionado por Weiss em "The Shining Beacon" e mencionado por Miles como um tipo usado para criar o vapor e gelo. Ele é representado por um cristal azul no episódio do de World of Remnant, "Dust". * Relâmpago - Mencionado por Weiss em "The Shining Beacon". A Dust amarela é capaz de gerar raios. * Gelo - Um tipo "secundário" de Dust, formado pela combinação de água e Dust de vento. Em "The Shining Beacon", o Dust azul escuro é apresentado como gelo, como visto quando Ruby espirra perto dos Dusts vermelho, azul escuro e amarelo, resultando em fogo, gelo e raios. No "Volume 6 Adam Character Short", é mostrado pela arma de Sienna Khan que a cor do gelo mudou para um tom mais claro de azul. * Vapor - Um tipo "secundário" de Dust, formado pela combinação do Dust de água com o Dust de fogo. * Gravidade - Exibido pela primeira vez quando o Ruby usa a munição de Dust de gravidade no "Red" Trailer. O Dust parece ter as cores preto e roxo quando sua energia é liberada, como visto em "Reloading", o terceiro episódio de RWBY Chibi. Cristais de Dust de gravidade são pretos e podem fazer com que pedaços de terra levitem, criando ilhas flutuantes, como as que flutuam acima do Lake Matsu em Anima. No entanto, o Dust de gravidade também pode ter uma coloração roxa, como visto nas armas de Maria Calavera, Life e Death. * [[Terra|'Terra']] - Apareceu pela primeira vez quando Blake cria um clone de pedra em "No Brakes". Por eliminação, a única cor de Dust que poderia ter sido responsável pelo clone do pedra seria o Dust branco. No entanto, a partir do volume 3, o Dust de vento foi alterado para branco, deixando o Dust de terra sem uma cor conhecida. No Volume 6, o Dust de terra é foi representado pela cor branca novamente quando Caroline Cordovin usou o Dust branco em seu canhão do seu mecha gigante para disparar pedras e gerar formações rochosas pontiagudas. * Laranja brilhante - Este tipo de Dust é parece estar presente em duas roupas usadas por Cinder Fall, além de serem visto no bioma vulcânico no Coliseu Amity. Exemplos de seu uso incluem o lançamento de projéteis de fogo que ao caírem no chão, criam erupções explosivas e gerando calor capaz de derreter gelo. * Luz - O Dust de luz tem cor ciano. É visto pela primeira vez sendo usado por Weiss em "Players and Pieces", para disparar projéteis semelhantes a lasers em um Nevermore gigante. Weiss o usa novamente para criar um escudo em "No Brakes" enquanto lutava contra um Tenente da White Fang. Velvet Scarlatina usa uma caixa que projeta Dust de luz na forma de armas cujas fotos ela tirou. Seu uso primário em conjunto com a tecnologia parece ser voltado para a criação de escudos, como visto com o Coliseu Amity e o gigante mecha de Caroline Cordovin. Cordovin diz que Atlas é "o pai do Dust de luz", indicando que Atlas, além de ter criado a tecnologia que usa desse Dust, também é um grande usuário do tal. Também foi visto nos canos de um motor de trem em Mistral. Cristalizado e Em Pó O Dust pode ser encontrado em dois estados distintos, cristalizado e em pó. Tanto o Dust cristalizado quanto o Dust em pó são conhecidos por serem altamente explosivos. Por exemplo, durante o roubo de uma loja de Dust, Roman Torchwick jogou um cristal aos pés de Ruby Rose e disparou contra ele, causando uma explosão. A forma em pó parece ser ainda mais volátil, já que algo tão inofensivo quanto um espirro é suficiente para detonar uma nuvem de Dust. Tanto o Dust em pó quanto o Dust cristalizado podem presumivelmente ser ativados pela aura. Weiss usa o Dust em pó em sua arma, a Myrtenaster. Usos O Dust serve como fonte de energia para a maioria das tecnologias em Remnant, desde dirigíveis até androides, embora existam algumas tecnologias alternativas. O Dust ainda pode ser utilizado sem o auxílio de armas ou máquinas e pode ter o seu poder liberado em sua forma bruta, através de raios, por exemplo. Tecnologia movida a Dust costuma brilhar. O povo de Remnant já tentou realizar voos espaciais usando o Dust como combustível, mas sua incapacidade de operar fora da atmosfera do Remnant impediu esses esforços. Quando Weiss corta um Paladino Atlasiano-290 ao meio, os circuitos revelados em seu interior indicavam que ele é movido a eletricidade; embora, Dust também seja uma das fontes de combustível provavelmente. Como alternativa, isso pode revelar que os objetos que necessitam de Dust também exigem que os circuitos funcionem. Combate A descoberta do Dust foi fundamental para a derrota inicial dos grimm pela humanidade, e até hoje ele continua a ser usado de forma extensiva para o combate. O Dust pode ser aproveitado de várias formas, mas quando usado em sua forma bruta, todo o seu potencial necessita de uma aura e de inteligência para usá-lo, significando que humanos, faunos e até mesmo certos seres artificiais, como Penny Polendina, são os únicos capazes de usá-lo efetivamente no combate. Balas de Dust, no entanto, são muito mais simples de usar, exigindo apenas que o usuário puxe o gatilho. A arma de Ruby, Crescent Rose, usa vários cartuchos com diferentes tipos de Dust. Torchwick também faz referência às rodadas Dust como estando entre as mercadorias que ele roubou, no episódio " Best Day Ever ". É mencionado que tais rodadas vêm em vários tamanhos e cartuchos diferentes para serem usados em qualquer situação. Embora essa forma seja a maneira mais comum e fácil de usar Dust in battle, ela também pode ser usada em sua forma bruta, que é descrita como sendo "elegante, mas destrutiva" por natureza e requer um certo nível de disciplina para manter o controle sobre . Um exemplo proeminente de uso de pó cru é o Multi-Action Dust Rapier de Weiss Schnee, Myrtenaster , que contém frascos de várias cores de poeira em pó em sua câmara giratória. Ela pode permitir que Dust flua de uma porta de escape 26 para a lâmina de Myrtenaster para aumentar seus ataques, como lançar fogo de sua lâmina. 27 Ela também pode usar seus glifos para manipular como a poeira flui e se manifesta. Ela demonstrou essa habilidade inúmeras vezes com o Ice Dust, manipulando a forma que o gelo tomaria. Em " Field Trip ", também é especulado por James Ironwood que Cinder utiliza Dust, que brilha em laranja, tecido em sua roupa como uma arma . O uso de pó de Cinder também parece permitir que ela gere duas espadas de vidro preto, que também podem ser convertidas em arco. Outro novo uso de Dust está no episódio "No Brakes", onde Blake Belladonna insere os frascos Dust em sua arma principal, o Sudário de Gambol , e o usa em conjunção com sua semelhança . Enquanto normalmente suas imagens de Sombra são simplesmente cópias evanescentes dela, com Dust, elas assumem as propriedades de um elemento, como estátuas de pedra, esculturas de gelo ou aparições de fogo explosivas. Durante o torneio de combate do Festival Vytal , os cristais de poeira estão espalhados pela arena para os combatentes usarem. Durante a partida entre Team RWBY e Team ABRN , Ruby detona Ice Dust para imobilizar um oponente . Reese Chloris também combina o pó laranja com sua arma , imbuindo-o com propriedades do tipo fogo. Mais tarde, ela usa sua arma para congelar a perna de um paladino de Atlesian 290 em " Heroes and Monsters ". Um uso não ortodoxo, mas eficaz, do pó é infundido fisicamente dentro do próprio corpo. Mostrada em " Abóbada da Donzela de Primavera ", Hazel Rainart introduz alguns cristais de Relâmpago em seus braços. O processo faz com que os músculos de Hazel cresçam e a eletricidade seja descarregada de todo o seu corpo, aumentando também seus ataques com ele. De acordo com o episódio do World of Remnant , "Dust", isso pode ser feito com outros tipos de poeira também. Aparentemente, há um limite para quanto pó cru uma pessoa comum é capaz de metabolizar de cada vez. Um bom exemplo disso é como Hazel Rainart só é capaz de utilizar tanto Dust quanto ele, devido a sua semelhança tornando-o impermeável à sensação de dor que é inferida para incapacitar ou matar qualquer outra pessoa que tente tentar uma façanha similar. Categoria:Páginas incompletas